Counting Stars
"Why do you have to go?" "It's not my decision, Brightsong." "But..." "I'm sorry, I love you." Blurb Stormflash always had his eyes on Brightsong, but he's unsure how she feels about him. After going through so much, Stormflash finally catches Brightsong's attention. The problem is that Stormflash has a disease, and he's going to die in a week's time... Counting Stars Preview - Before It All Started... ~ Stormflash There were stars in the night sky, and everything was perfect. It was, in a sense, the best night I had ever had. But that was before I knew about my body, before I realized that I only had a few days to live. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Brightsong, laughing with her friends. She was surrounded by five Clanmates, who were all snorting and laughing alongside her. My heart ached when I realized that I would never get to know her, never get to see the light in her eyes when she saw me. I mean, she was head over heels for Firegaze. I wanted her to notice me, to like me, I knew, that in my heart, that I loved her. But I carried a curse with me, one that would ruin everything I could have. A disease. It was going to tear me apart. Echospirit had told me that I had a moon left to live. No more than a moon. Tonight was the Gathering, meaning at the next Gathering, I would die. The thought of it made me weak inside, and I wanted to be able to at least let Brightsong know how I felt about her. She didn't need to like me, or to become my mate, but I wanted to share my feelings with her. Let her know how much I cared for her. I was, of course, among the warriors who were going to the Gathering. Brightsong was among the warriors too, but so was Firegaze. The two were chatting like starlings in newleaf and a pang of sorrow flashed through me. I guess it didn't matter... But I had nearly a moon to live, that wasn't enough for me to tell Brightsong that I loved her, and for her to love me back. "Stormflash..." the medicine cat hesitated, "You have this disease that's going to kill you in around a moon." She confessed. The shock of knowing hit me, "What?" Echospirit looked away, "Next Gathering, Stormflash, after this Gathering, you're going to die." Maybe I needed more than just love. I was heartbroken. Seven Days Left ~ Brightsong Everything was okay. Well, except for Firegaze hates me now. I don't know what I did to ruffle his fur, but he's over me I guess. It doesn't hurt. For some reason. He's with Honeyheart now, and she's probably a better choice than me. Maybe I'm too simple, too rash, too...me. I don't care. I stretched, getting ready for the next day. Then I saw a dark gray tom. He smiled to me and purred a greeting, "Hey, Brightsong." His eyes were especially bright. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Worse